Mystery Dungeon Adventure!
by malory79080
Summary: One day, a rare and mysterious Pokemon washed up on a beach, with no memories of where they came from and of what happened before then. They only know that they were once a human. When they meet up with a scared Pokemon on the beach, they form a rescue team so that they could both fulfill their ambitions. This is a collaboration with me and A Random Human!
1. Trouble

**Hellooo! This is my first collaboration with my good friend…A Random Human! Her ranger stories are top notch and I love them. You should totally read them. Even though she's best at ranger fics, we've decided to do a Mystery Dungeon game as we both LOVE it. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 1: Trouble

**Skitty's POV**

Should I? Shouldn't I? Gah! I don't know! I mean, wanting to be an apprentice at Wigglytuff's guild has been my lifelong dream!

"Okay. Deep breaths. Deeeeeeep breaths. Right then. Time to fulfil my dream. Time to forge my own destiny." I took one step forward. And another. And another. GAH! WHO'S COUNTING?! I looked at the grid before me. Who knew that a few strips of wood could be the start of my future? I gulped before taking a very shaky step forward. My legs were like jelly beneath me. I kept whispering reassuring words to myself.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"

"WAH!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"Eek! Where are you?! Show your face!" I squeaked, looking around frantically. Who was yelling that?!

"THE FOOTPRINT IS SKITTY'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS SKITTY'S!" I let out a large yelp then and jumped off the grid, gasping for breath. That scared me too much! Maybe I should just give up and be a nobody who lives at Sharpedo's bluff... NO! I have my Relic Fragment to spur me on! I pulled out my fragment and studied it. I felt that I wasn't the only one looking at it, but that is probably just my pessimism.

It's mysterious pattern.

It's one-of-a-kind appearance.

And it is mine.

I picked up the fragment, took one last look at the guild, hoping that this wouldn't be my last time here. I decided then to go to the nearby beach, seeming as it is almost sunset. The Krabbys would be out soon. They help me keep my cool and stop me from breaking down after my many failures in life. My existence could be the most miserable failure, but at least I have a dream to live for.

I bolted through the village, pushing past the many exploration teams there. The apprentices. I should be one of them, but I am a loser. I then jumped onto the warm sand of the beach, taking in its silky and warm feel. The bubbles were there too. Perfect timing.

"The reflection of the bubbles in the setting sun makes them so relaxing. A mix of blue, purple, pink, yellow, orange, red, green and many others..." I whispered to myself as I lay down and relaxed in the sand. I was there crying to myself about what a failure I was for about fifteen minutes before I decided to have a small stroll around. But my plans were disturbed when I saw a Chimchar lying unconscious in the sand. I ran over to the Pokémon and began to nudge it until they woke up.

"H-Hello?! Are you okay?! Can you speak?! Are you even aw-"

"Gnn... I'm awake..." The Chimchar unsteadily stood up and jumped at the sight of me.

"Are you okay? I mean, you were unconscious!"

"You are a Pokémon!"

"Yeah, an ordinary Skitty. Just like you are an ordinary Chimchar."

"No... I'm a human! Wait, a Chimchar...?"

"I'm confused. You say that you are a human, and you look like a Chimchar. Oh well! I'm Skitty! Nice to meet you!" I grinned. The Chimchar began to calm down. Then something crashed into my back sending me flying into the sand.

"Ohh! Finders Keepers!" The Zubat there smirked.

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted as the Zubat took my Relic Fragment.

"We will be taking this! Now, are you too chicken to go after us?" The Koffing laughed as he and Zubat rushed into the nearby Mystery Dungeon.

"P-Please could you help me get it b-back?" I then stammered, looking at the Chimchar.

"Okay... I suppose I could!"

**This was A Random Human's writing by the way. It was awesome!**


	2. The Big Question

**Hi guys! This is chapter 2 of the story I (and A Random Human) have just started. It's my turn to write stuff so…here it is!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2: The Big Question

**Chimchar's POV**

Come on – let's go!" Skitty says to me.

I nod. We walk into the Beach Cave. I start to think. Okay, so I'm suddenly a Pokemon after being a human. I've lost my memory so I can't remember what happened to me. I'm a Chimchar so that means I'm a fire type Pokemon. That's normal. NOT! Gahh, this is absoutely horrible! I must not think about myself though. I'm not important. I look at Skitty. Her eyes are full of fear and sadness. That rock must mean the world to her.

"It's okay, we'll get you that lovely rock back." I whisper to her while we plod along the cold cave floor.

"A rock?!You think it is a rock?! It's not a rock! I't a RELIC FRAGMENT!" Skitty screeches at me.

"Okay, okay, I was wrong. Sorry." I warn and she backs off. Wow. Either I've upset her or she's just really defensive.

We battle a whole load of Pokemon in the Beach Cave. Mostly water types so I'm a bit weary. It's so weird actually having to use the moves myself instead of me watching others do it. Skitty looks a bit shaky, too. She probably doesn't battle very much. Or at all. Suddenly, before we know it, a Pokemon goes over to Skitty and is about to use Tackle. I see my chance. I use Scratch and wipe that stupid Pokemon out!

"Thank you." Skitty thanks. I give her a smile and we carry on. I don't exactly know why I'm helping her. I mean, we've only just met. But she did check to see if I was okay. And she _does _give off a friendly aura. That must count for something, right?

"We're close. I can feel it." Skitty says to me. I nod and brace myself. Skitty was right. We turn round the corner to see...Zubat and Koffing. _Oh joy_.

"You!" I shout "You give Skitty her Relic Fragment back or I'll...BEAT YOU UP!"

"Yeah right! We're not that dumb." Koffing sneers at me.

"Give me my precious fragment back!" Skitty exclaims.

"Oh, so it's precious you say, weakling? That's good. We can sell it for even more!" Zubat smirks and tells Koffing.

"Wah?!" Skitty says. I can see her droop in defeat. _No_. This can't happen she's my friend. She deserves more than that.

"We'll battle them for it." I whisper into her ear and she swishes her tail in agreement.

I run at Zubat and use Scratch, knocking him back a little. Skitty uses Tackle on Koffing but that doesn't do much. I use Scratch again and to my joy, Zubat faints. Sheesh. Zubat is weak. Skitty has been tackling Koffing so much that I can see him sweating! Unfortunatley, he comes back and tries to knock Skitty flying. I'm one step ahead and run in front, so I get hit instead.

"Chimchar!" Skitty screams at me. I look at her. My back hurts and there's a lot of dizziness in my head.

"No! You can't do that! You _won't_ do that! CHARGE!" Skitty shouts and charges at Koffing with such force, that he faints.

Not for long though. He gets up (pulling Zubat along with him) and runs out the cave after giving us the relic fragment. Skitty helps me up and I see an Oran berry nearby. I gobble it up and feel a lot better. We walk out of the cave in silence. When we get outside, Skitty starts rapidly talking to me.

"Thank you so much with getting it back. It means the world to me and gives me confidence. Say...Chimchar? As you said, you don't really have a place to go as you've lost your memory and all. I was wondering...could you make an exploration team with me?!" Skitty gushes out.

"Um...I don't know." I stutter.

"Please! With you, I can muster up more courage than when I'm by myself! Even I couldn't join up with my relic fragment's help! Please! We'll be a great, strong team!"

I don't know...What should I do? What should I say?!

**Okay, so I hope that this was a good enough chapter! I tried really hard and I hope you like it! I wonder what Chimchar's response will be.**


	3. Team Chatty

**Hi peoples! This is chapter 3 of Mystery Dungeon Adventure! Remember: this is a collab with A Random Human. Just so you know, A Random Human wrote Skitty's POV and I wrote Chimchar's POV. I hope you like it and embrace the name we've given them!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Team Chatty!

**Skitty's POV**

I decided to lead Chimchar to Wigglytuff's Guild after our Exploration Team conversation on the beach.

"Where are we going anyway, Skitty?"

"S-Somewhere. A place very important."

"Okay then. If you say so." After a few minutes of an eery silence, we both got to the entrance of the guild.

"This the place that you wanted to go?" Chimchar asked, looking around confused. I assumed that was because Chimchar was once a human and not used to a place ran completely by Pokemon in this sort of way.

"Yes... Wigglytuff's Guild. This is where Exploration teams begin..."

"Ah. I see. But the door is locked." Chimchar sweadropped.

"I know... You stand on the grid there. Looks deep huh?"

"You got that right."

I decided after a few minutes of taking deep breaths that I would have another go at getting in, after all... I may be able to protect my Relic Fragment a lot better than I did earlier. I stepped onto the grid and went through the same process as before, but for once, I didn't cower off it. I had my Relic Fragment and Chimchar to support me.

"... You may ENTER! Someone is with YOU! Get them to stand up THERE!" Came a loud voice, making me dive off the grid and make Chimchar jump out of their skin.

"They probably mean you, Chimchar." I gulped. The booming voice from before scares me, so I rushed Chimchar onto the grid.

"The footprint is... Possibly Chimchars?" Came a quieter voice who yelled out who was stood on the grid.

"POSSIBLY? What do you mean, POSSIBLY?!"

"Well, it isn't often you see a Chimchar around here!" After a few minutes of an awkward silence this time, there was a voice yell.

"... Sorry to make you WAIT! It isn't often that you see Chimchars around HERE!... But you don't seem BAD. You may ENTER!" I jumped every single time that the Pokemon yelled. The door opened though. Opened to our future.

* * *

**Chimchar's POV**

I walked in and noticed Skitty hanging back.

"It's okay: don't worry. Everything will be fine!" I assured her. The landing into the Guild was small. I thought we'd come to the wrong place until I saw a ladder leading underground. I smiled and motioned Skitty over.

"This must be the hatch to go down!" She exclaimed.

I nodded and we made our way down. We both gaped when we got down! It was so big! There was two bulletin boards on each side and there was already quite a few Pokemon talking and chatting. There was a Wurmple and a Tailiow huddled together, three Poochenyas and a Slowpoke and Slakoth.

"Oi! You two!" A Chatot called over to us. He made his way over. "Go on - scoot! We don't want to buy anything!"

"Oh no! We're here to form an Exploration team!" Skitty protested.

"Waaah?! Why the hell would you? The training that we do here is ruthless!" Chatot exclaimed.

"So you're saying that the training is that hard?" I questioned.

"Oh no! Not at all! Um...follow me!" Chatot says, flustered and flapped his wings.

He lead us down another ladder and to another big room with a cauldron on one side and a door on the other. There were two doors leading out of the rooms on either side. We followed Chatot until we got to the door,.

"This is the Guildmaster's room. We must tread...carefully. I'll let you in." He whispers.

We nod and walk in. The Guildmaster is apparently a Wigglytuff. He's got his back to us so I can't see his face.

"Hello. We've got two Pokemon here wishing to become an Exploration team." Chatot says.

"Do they, huh?" Wigglytuff finally says. All of a sudden, the flame go out that were lighting the room and everything goes pitch black!

"DUN DUN DUN!" Exclaims Wigglytuff.

The lights magically come on and he smiles apologetically.

"Sorry about that! I love scaring the heebie jeebies out of newbies! Anyway, I'm the Guildmaster: Wigglytuff! I like Perfect Apples, sleeping, making jokes and Perfect Apples!" We all sweat drop. "I hear that you want to become a team so I'll give you this!"

He holds out his hands but there's nothing there.

"BOOMTAH!" He shouts and a bag appears. He places it on the floor. I scramble to go get it and Skitty and I open it and look at it's contents. There's two badges that I guess are proof that we're an Exploration team (or traing to become one). There's also a map, a gummi (which I guess is for food) and a Perfect Apple. I hold it up and Wigglytuff suddenly snatches it from me.

"Oh sorry: this isn't yours! I must've dropped it!"

Chatot suddenly nudges the Guidmaster.

"Oh right! You need to make a team name!"

"A team name? Okay..." Skitty echoes. Skitty and I huddle together. We ponder until I suggest something. Skitty nods and we pull up.

"We'd like to be called Team Chatty!" She exclaims.

"Oh you two! You didn't need to name it after me!" Chatot says to us. Huh? Oh...he thinks we've named it after him. Oh brother.

"Yay! You've decided! Now it's time to...dance!" Wigglytuff shouts and starts to dance. We both watch him and look at Chatot for reassurance. He shakes his head.

"C'mon Chatot! Dance with me!"

"No thanks sir..."

"DANCE WITH ME!"

"O-okay..." Chatot starts to dance awkwardly and (after a while) it looks like their having fun. In the end, I shrug and join in.

What could possibly be right about this but, hey? Dancing is fun.

* * *

**Chapter 3...finished! Hope you like it! Oh and please tell us if you liked Wigglytuff and his 'way of nature'!**


	4. That Loud Voice

**Hello guys! Last time there was a lot of dancing and humour and today there will be...humour and swearing and stuff. We'll have a new character coming in with anger issues. Anyway, I wrote this so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.#**

Chapter 4: The Loud Voice

**Chimchar's POV**

After we'd done some serious dancing, Wigglytuff lets us go and Chatot leads us out of his room. He sighs but I can tell that he had fun. He leads us to a room with grass pieces on the floor.

"This is your room." He informs us. Our mouths drop in confusion. Is the Guild really that cheap?! Why do we have to sleep on grass beds?

"I suggest you get an early night. The Guild wakes up very early and we don't tolerate sleeping in." Chatot adds and flaps off.

"What a great room." I say dryly. Skitty giggles in reply and sits down on one of them.

"I'm actually quite used to this. I used to sleep on a grass bed, too. I couldn't afford a luxury. In fact, nobody's even supposed to live in Sharpedo Bluff. I kinda started living there without notice." Skitty gushes out.

"I don't mind. You've been a great friend to me. First, you help me up when I'm unconscious, then you accept me and invite me to form and exploration team with you. And to top it all off, you've taken a liking to me. I can tell." I say to her.

"You've been nicer!" She protests. "You helped me get my Relic Fragment back even though you barely knew me. You agreed to let me form an exploration team with you. And you;ve taken a liking to me, too."

"True." I answer.

I pace around the room for a while and look out of our very small window. There's a full moon tonight and I'm a bit creeped. Even I'm not that fearless.

"Should we go to sleep?" I ask Skitty.

"We shall." She replies.

I nod and get comfy. I want to keep my eyes open but they're not letting me...

* * *

"OI! YOU TWO! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE! AND WIGGLYTUFF DOESN'T LIKE LATENESS!" A voice screams out. Skitty and I both cover our ears. Her eyes are all swirly and I can tell that a) she's hurt her paw or b) that voice just burst her ear drums (I know mine are!). I'm gonna go with b.

I look for the owner of the voice and see a Loudred. Man, he has vocal chords.

"Could you not shout?!" I shout (accidentally).

"F**K OFF!" He shrills at me and waddles off. I huff and check if Skitty's okay.

"Fine. I'm fine." She reassures me.

"Why was he shouting at us for? OH YEAH! WE WANTED TO BECOME AN EXPLORATION TEAM! WE'RE LATE! RUN!" I exclaim.

We shoot off the long corridor and arrive in a meeting place. There's already Pokemon waiting. There's a Sunflora, Diglett, Dugtrio, Croguank, Chimeceo, Bidoof, that loud Loudred, Corphish and Chatot. Everyone there except Wigglytuff.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Loudred shouts at us.

"Oh shut up! You're too loud." Chatot scolds. He starts to sulk. I stick my tounge out at him and do you know what he does?! He puts his middle finger up at me!

* * *

**Sorry for all the swearing but I did warn you. I hope you like it and please, review, review and review! :0**


	5. Loudred and His Stupid Tongue!

**Hi This is chapter 5 and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 5: Loudred and His Stupid Tongue!

**Skitty's POV**

I started cursing to myself after Loudred swore at us. Chatot obviously noticed this and spoke up.

"Skitty, is there anything that you would like to tell us?" Chatot stated, getting up in my face. I though about taking this as an opportunity, and decided to speak out.

"Yes, I do, Chatot. Loudred is the most f***ing annoying b*** that I have seen, not to mention the fact that he scared the s*** out of me and Chimchar this morning!" I smirked. Loudred glared at me before mouthing something.

"F*** you, you little twit." Everyone cheered at what I said though, even Wigglytuff.

"Three points to Gryf- Team Chatty!" Wow, someone has been watching too much of Pika Potter recently! Shame that I only watched it once, before I left my brother, Delcatty, to become part of an Exploration Team.

"Anyway... Should we get on with the daily routine?" Chatot asked. Wigglytuff began to sulk, and then cry.

"STOP BEING SO SERIOUS!" He yelled, just before the ground began to shake.

"Is this an earthquake?!" me and Chimchar yelled. Bidoof shook his head.

"By golly, no way is this is an earthquake! Wigglytuff is upset!" He shouted. Chatot got worried.

"Well... At least Team Chatty cheered us up before!" Chatot shouted. Wigglytuff instantly nodded and cheered up. Everyone then got about their daily business.  
"What do we do now, Skitty?"

"Oh... I'm not sure..."

"Wondering about lost are we, you two? Bidoof! Get the hell down here now!" Chatot yelled.

"Yup, Chatot?"

"Show the rookies the Job Bulletin board! And do it now if you want those teeth of yours for dinner!" Bidoof flinched at Chatot's harsh tone. I jumped at that. Bidoof led us up some flimsy ladders, one part broke onto me, as Chimchar and Bidoof went up before me and every so often, wood would fall into my eyes. Sharpedo's bluff was a whole lot nicer than this. And that place was made out of crumbling rocks!

"Okay, newbies! Here is the job bulletin board! Now let's look for a suitable amateur request. Ah! Here we go!"

_'I really need an exploration team's help! My beloved pearl from atop my head has gone missing in the drenched bluff! Whoever gets it back will be given an extensive reward!'_

My eyes lit up at the words 'pearl', 'extensive' and 'reward'! Money is something that I have almost never had! Time to prepare to bathe in the precious stuff!

"Skitty! Snap out of it!" Chimchar shouted as we got to the bluff.

"Sorry! I was having money dreams!" I grinned. I want my money!

* * *

**Money is not the answer! Just so you know. :0**


	6. Getting That Pearl!

**Hi! This is another chapter. A Random Human wrote Skitty's POV and I wrote Chimchar's. I hope that you like it! Just so you know, Christmas is coming up so I might not be on as much. Even though it would be cool to say 'Merry Christmas!' on the day. If you're on; than PM me that exact thing!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 6: Getting That Pearl!

**Chimchar's POV**

"We need to stay alert." I tell Skitty. She nods and gulps but still looks like she's in a money dream. I roll my eyes but we continue on.

We walk for ages through the bluff until we finally meet a Pokémon. A Machop. It looks quite angry so I nudge Skitty and she frowns at it. It runs up to us and tries to tackle Skitty. He succeeds before I can get in the way. Skitty falls back and lies on the ground. I scratch him and Machop falls back.

Machop comes back at me and tries to barge me on top of the already weak Skitty. I run out of the way and learn a new move! WOOHOO! MY FIRST LEARNED MOVE! Booyah.

It's Ember and I blow some faint fire at the Machop and make it faint. It seems to have dropped and item. It's a Revival Seed. I put it in our bag and get an already acquired Oran berry out of it and give it to Skitty.

"You learned a new move! We'll need that!" She exclaims when she feels better. I nod but try not to brag. Skitty hasn't learned a new move yet and I don't want to rub it in her face. That would be mean and I want us to be able to stand each other if we're gonna become an Exploration team.

I can almost see the jealousy in her eyes but she shrugs it off and pulls me along with her tail. I follow and soon we're against a Machop.

We don't feel like battling another strong Pokémon so we run in the other direction. But...We bump into a mean looking Geodude. And we turn around to see the same Machop and it looks like he's brought some friends.

We both gulp and get ready to battle.

* * *

**Skitty's POV**

"EEP!" I yelled, just about jumping out of the way of the first attack (for once!) Why do they like attacking me? Is it because I am a normal type, and they are fighting?

"Skitty! Be careful!" Chimchar yelled whilst I was thinking, and the Machop tried attacking me again. Seriously? Always when I am thinking. Always. I got that annoyed, I yelled at the top of my voice to get it to stop, but instead of a yell, it came out more like a song. Then the Machop fell to the ground, snoring away. Chimchar and I just blinked a few times before Chimchar made it go from Machop to a Barbequed Machop.

"I think you learned Sing, Skitty." Then I realised that Sing could come in handy quite a bit. Imagine Loudred trying to wake us up in the morning, I use sing, no YELLING AT US TO WAKE UP! Anyway... The 'Sing then Ember' pattern continued for another four or so floors.

"So... Tired..." I groaned as I heaved myself up yet another set of stairs.  
"You were the one who wanted to be an apprentice."

"Oh fine then. OOH SHINY!" I ran over to something shiny under a bit of dirt.

"Hey! It is Spoink's pearl!" Chimchar beamed, or was that the tail…? I don't know. But I never knew that a Pokémon would keep something so shiny on the top of their head! I mean, what if they got blinded?!

"SKITTY! STOP GETTING DISTRACTED!"

"Eep! Sorry, Chimchar..."

"You get distracted a lot. I can tell."

"Yeah, but... RACE YOU BACK TO THE GUILD!" I began to leg it out of the bluff. I don't care if there is any more Machop's or Pokémon like that!

"Wha-? Skitty! Wait up!" Chimchar yelled, trying to catch up with me.

Back at the guild, we came face to face with a distressed Spoink.

"My pearl, my pearl, my precious, precious pearl... where are you…? OHMYISTHATMYPEARLYEYMYPRECIO USPRECIOUSPEARL!" Erm... Is that even a word? Spoink then dumped a load of items on us, and I could see an Iron, a Protein and Calcium, and...

"2,000 POKE?!" I yelled, looking at the pile of money with my eyes glittering. At least I am not like that Krabby in that cartoon that runs a restaurant and hoards money, with a grouchy Tentacool and a hyper Pokémon of sorts working for him, and they cook some sort of food with a tiny Pokémon trying to steal the berry recipe...

"SKITTY!" Chimchar yelled, and I realised that Spoink had gone now.

"Sorry..."

"Now then, I will take that out of your greedy hands." Chatot smirked, taking all but 200 Poke... That sucks. We were rich, now we are almost- Woah there, Skitty. Money is never the answer. Stop being so stupid!

**Anybody catch that SpongeBob reference? I did when I read it and I started laughing! I hope you do too. You better or I'll show you my guns (I acutally don't have any)! VIRTUALLY!**

**Review! ^-^**


	7. Treasure Town

**Hi guys! A Random Human wrote this one so…like it!**

Chapter 7: Treasure Town

**Skitty's POV**

The next day, Chimchar and I got a similar wake up call as yesterday. I was tempted to use sing, but I was too tired.

"Better get moving, Skitty." Chimchar stated as they jumped out of bed. I quickly jumped up in the fear that Loudred would yell again.

We went through the typical daily routine then. I'm glad that Loudred quickly went towards his sentry duty along with Diglett then.

"Damn it, are you two STILL wandering around lost?! Get the hell here!" Chatot yelled.

"What now, Mr 'I treat rookies like a pile of s**t'?" I asked, earning me a death glare from Chatot.

"Bidoof is going to show you around Treasure Town. Now get lost, before I change my mind and have you clean the guild from top to bottom, Skitty. Bidoof is waiting for you just outside the guild." Chatot hopped away whilst muttering curses to himself. I rolled my eyes before following Chimchar outside.

"Good, you rookies are here. Time to show you around! You are probably going to be stuck here forever, and ever, and ever, and ever-"

"Stop it, Bidoof. That reminds me of a psycho family in a television show that trapped the main people for a birthday party that lasts forever." I groaned.

"How lazy were you before you came out here, Skitty?" Chimchar asked. I just jumped down the stairs.

"Well, are we going around Treasure Town or not?" I shouted. Bidoof snapped to a realisation before rushing in front of me. Chimchar bounded next to me as we got to the entrance of the town.

"Well, newbies, down south is the beach. Beach cave is also that way." Bidoof explained. I think that we knew that, we got my relic fragment back from there!

"Where next, Bidoof?" Chimchar asked.

"The actual town, which is to the west of here." Bidoof rushed off then, expecting us to keep up with him. Bidoof began to really rush things then.

"There is the Electrivire Link shop! The Duskull bank! Marowak Dojo!" Bidoof yelled in the centre of the town, pointing to behind him, then to our right and then to our left. I begged Bidoof to take it a little slower, as I am sure that he had a stash of items that sped him up somewhere! Chimchar agreed with the slowing down idea, so Bidoof reluctantly obliged. We took it easy when heading further to the west.

"Okay, there is the Kangaskhan Storage, and here is the Kecleon Shop. Anyway, I will leave you two to do what you want for a while. Meet me by the Guild Entrance when you have finished." Bidoof stated before bounding away. Me and Chimchar headed towards the shop when we noticed a cute little Azurill and Marill get there just as we paid for some items.

"Why, if it isn't little Marill and his little brother!" The different coloured Kecleon smiled.

"One apple please!" Marill smiled, pushing some coins over to the Kecleon brothers.

"There you go, Marill! Take care!" The Kecleon that looked normal smiled.

"Chimchar and Skitty, those was the brothers, Marill and Azurill. Their mother is ill right now, so they are going around doing all of her errands." Normal Kecleon explained.

"Awww! So sweet!" I smiled, just as the two ran back over to the shop.

"Misters Kecleon, you gave us two apples when we only paid for one!" Marill shouted.

"I know, you two deserve it!" The different Kecleon smiled. Moments later, Azurill dropped his apple, and Chimchar picked it up. After Chimchar gave the apple back though, something was definitely up...

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Angry Chatot is funny, hard to believe that Bidoof is fast and the brothers are so cute. When I played the game, I thought they were adorable and I hope you do, too! **


	8. My Strange Power

**Hi guys! I wrote this chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon. **

**Chapter 8: My Strange Power**

**Chimchar's POV**

A wave of pain sears through my head and I kneel down on the floor. Skitty takes an immediate worry and I then start to hear some shouting.

It sounds like someone calling for help. It sounds like Azurill shouting help, actually. And then someone tells Azurill something. I try to shake it off but it's bothering me. After I regain the ability to stand up, Skitty bombards me with a flood of questions.

"Are you okay? What the f**k just happened to you?!" It seems that Skitty is really worried, since she's swearing at this time of the morning. Wait...it's the afternoon.

"I'm fine...it's just. Did you hear any shouting?" I ask Skitty.

"No. I haven't. Why?" Skitty tells me.

"Oh, no reason. I just...heard something." I lie. Maybe I shouldn't have told Skitty that. It would just seem weird to her.

"No, I want to know." Skitty says. I think she's suspecting that I'm lying. "Did you hear anything, you two?" Skitty then asks the Kecleon brothers. I see them watching Azurill and Marill go. When the brothers have gone, they answer.

"No. Have you, brother?" One says. The other shakes his head.

"Oh." I say, disappointed. Maybe I should just forget about it. That would be best. "Let's go." I then tell Skitty. She nods and we walk off.

We then get to outside Electivire's tent when I see a Drowzee and Marill and Azurill talking to them. We walk over and ask what their talking about.

"Oh! Hello again! Mr Drowzee, here, just said that he'd help us find what we had just lost! He says that he's seen it somewhere before!" Marill exclaims.

"Well that's great!" Skitty and I shout in unison. I'm still worried about Azurill, but I'll let it go. I can't go jumping to conclusions.

"Well let's go find your item then." Drowzee suggested. Azurill and Marill nodded and they all set off.

On the way, Drowzee accidentally bumped into me. He apologized, and I nodded him off, but then I started to feel really sick and my head started to throb. This is definitely stronger than the first. At least, I think it is another one.

I fall down and lie on the muddy ground and wait. The last thing I see is Marill and Azurill following Drowzee. Then, my eyes cloud up and I see Drowzee and Azurill.

"You better do what I say, or I'll get you!" Drowzee growled at poor Azurill.

"H-help!" Azurill exclaimed.

When the vision had finished, I see Skitty looking over me. Her eyes are worried.

"Okay, I'm going to say this again: What the f**k just happened to you?!" Skitty shouts/asks again.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But not here." I tell her and pull her over to the side of TreasureTown.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Well, the first time I blacked out, I heard some shouting. It sounded like Azurill. The second time, I saw a vision of Drowzee threatening Azurill and Azurill shouting for help. I don't think Drowzee is as nice as he seems. I think he wants something." I blurt out.

Skitty looks at me for with a frown on her face. She then starts to shake her head.

"I don't believe you. I mean, you're having visions? And you think Drowzee is evil?" I nod. She then continues. "Drowzee seemed really nice, I don't think he's out to get them, he's trying to help them. I think you're just imagining stuff. I mean, we did have a late night, and we woke up early. Thanks to stupid Loudred."

I shake my head. I can't believe that Skitty won't believe me! I thought we were friends, partners! I deserve to be heard! I'll just drop it and investigate it myself.

"You're right. I probably need more sleep. Let's get back to Bidoof."

Skitty nods and we run back to the Guild. I see Bidoof on the opposite side of the message board we were at yesterday.

"This is the outlaw board." Bidoof tells us. "This is where we put outlaw's pictures up, so exploration teams can accept it, try to find the outlaw, and apprehend them."

"Oh, I thought it was just pictures of cool explorers!" Skitty shouted.

"Nope. What Chatot wants you to do, is find an outlaw to capture. Not a hard one, mind you. I'm here to help you make that decision!"

Suddenly, the board flips over, making Skitty and I jump.

"No need to worry; its just Diglett. He flips the board over to update the outlaws. You can't try to catch an already obtained outlaw, can you?" Bidoof explains.

We nod and wait until it flips back. What I see makes my blood turn cold. Up on the corner to the left, is an outlaw.

And that outlaw's Drowzee!

"Quick, we have to go! Azurill's in trouble!" Skitty shouts and we run off.

We're coming for you, Drowzee!

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me through your review!**


	9. The Battle With Drowzee

**Hey guys! This is A Random Human's writing!**

**Chapter 9: The Battle With Drowzee**

**Skitty's POV**

"Hey! Look, Chimchar! It's Marill!" I yelled when we ran (or in my case, fell) down to guild steps.

"What's wrong, Marill?" Chimchar asked when Marill ran over to us. He seemed distressed. Majorly distressed. What has Drowzee done?!

"Erm... Azurill and Drowzee! We went to find the lost item, and I got lost! Mr. Drowzee and Azurill... I couldn't find them!"

"Where were you, Marill?" I asked, looking at the almost crying water type.

"O-Over at Mt. Bristle!"

"I know the way there. Come on, Chimchar!" I bolted off then, going as fast as my legs could take me.

"Skitty! Wait up or you will-"

"OUCH!"

"Fall again..." Chimchar helped me up and we briskly ran the way there, with no more 'Skitty fell over' accidents.

"W-Woah... That is really high..." I stammered, looking up at Mt. Bristle.

"You think? It's a mountain!" Chimchar rolled her eyes before we both went over to the entrance of the Mountain's dungeon.

"So... Chimchar... I assume that this is what you noticed in that weird, visiony, black out collapsing thing?"

"The what?"

"That... Vision!"

"You could have put it that way first time. I think so though... I mean, Drowzee's an outlaw, and Azurill has vanished with him." I nodded, before we just went along on our usual business.

"EEEEEEP! MACHOP!" I squealed, when one appeared in front of us. Wait, I'm not a wimp! I can't let Chimchar think that! I'm the one who wanted to become an exploration team member, and that is what I am going to prove myself as!

"He... Wimp..." I heard Chimchar quietly smirk. I got annoyed, and used sing. And loudly at that. I 'accidentally' knocked Chimchar out too... I slammed my tail into the Machop, making it faint. I then nudged Chimchar awake.

"Don't f***ing call me a wimp." I sulked, before hopping off. Oops. My aggressive side has come out. How many does that give me? Clumsy, Angry, Aggressive, Chirpy, hungry and tired. That makes about six.

"Hey, you okay, Skitty?"

"Yeah, now let's go find Azurill!" Chirpy. We were like, boom! And POW! And Hiyah! All until we got to the top floor! I'm such a little kiddie Pokemon...

Then... We found them.

"Uh oh. It's a dead end." Azurill squeaked when he and Drowzee stopped moving. Chimchar and I were stood in the distance, watching and waiting to see if Drowzee would try to harm Azurill.

"Excuse me, Mr. Drowzee, but where is the lost item? Could you show me where it is?" I looked at Chimchar, biting my lip. The lost item isn't here, and Drowzee knows it.

"Sorry, kiddo. Your lost item is not here, and that's for sure."

"Huh? My big brother! Where is he?! He's following, right?!" I looked at Chimchar, who was glaring at Drowzee.

"Come on, Skitty. We need to help Azurill." Chimchar growled, before we began running to the outlaw and the child.

"Nope. Your big brother is definitely NOT following. This... Was all a trick! I deceived you, you little pest!"

"Huh?!"

"Don't dwell on it, pest. Just do as I say. That hole behind you. It's full of treasures from many thieves. Get in there, and get me the treasure!"

Almost there... We're coming to help you, Azurill. Don't listen to Drowzee!

"B-But-"

"Do that, and I will help you leave."

"But-!"

"GO ON! GET MOVING! GET ME THE TREASURE!"

"I want my big brother!" Azurill tried to run away, but Drowzee stopped the little Pokemon.

"If you keep being difficult, it means more trouble for you!"

"H- H- H-... HELP!"

Yes! Finally here!

"Stop right there, Drowzee!" I yelled, skidding to a halt with NO injuries!

"We are not letting you do this, Drowzee! You're a bully!" Chimchar snapped.

"How did you two find this place?!" Drowzee yelled, obviously shocked at our presence. GO TEAM CHATTY!

"So... A ROOKIE exploration team came to APPREHEND me?" I began to shiver then. Drowzee is actually quite scary... and getting called a Rookie doesn't help.

"Ha! You're trembling!" Drowzee then laughed, pointing at me. That got me totally f***ed off. He got me fired up. I WANNA TAKE THAT TREASURE, AND STICK IT UP HIS A-

"Skitty! Look out!" Chimchar yelled, before Drowzee tried to attack me. How much have I missed? Obviously quite a bit, with Drowzee not laughing, but irritated. With a sing there, and an ember there, we had actually knocked out Drowzee. I let out a huge sigh of relief afterwards. Then Azurill ran backwards, scared.

"Hey... Don't cry, Azurill. You're safe. Marill asked us to go and find you..."

"MY BIG BROTHER! TAKE ME TO MY BIG BROTHER!" Azurill yelled, latching onto us.

"Come on. Magnemite and Magnezone are here to arrest Drowzee. Marill should be at the bottom of the mountain. Come on, you two." Chimchar smiled. Well, all's well that ends well, that is if nothing else ever matches up to this...

**Hope you liked it! Review! XD**


	10. It's Like I'm Looking Into a Mirror!

**Hello, I'm back, guys! Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 10: It's Like I'm Looking Into a Mirror!**

**Chimchar's POV**

Skitty and I bring Azurill down Mt. Bristle to his brother. The minute Azurill sees Marill, he bursts into tears.

"Big brother! It was soo scary!" Azurill screeches. I can see that Marill has tears in his eyes, though he forces himself not to cry.

"But it's okay now, right? No more scary people," Marill assures Azurill, "Now I want you to thank Chimchar and Skitty."

"Thanks Team Chatty…" Azurill mumbles. We nod and turn our attention to Magnezone and his two Magnemite. The Magnemite are on either side of Drowzee, making sure he can't go anywhere. Drowzee gives us a dirty look and Skitty sticks her tongue out at him.

"I'll get you one day Team Chatty! I'll make sure of that…" Drowzee threatens.

I immediately get scared, and I gulp quietly. But if I act scared, then Skitty will sense it, and she'll get scared! And I know how scared she can get. I decide not to show it and make a retort.

"Yeah… Sure you will…" I tease. Drowzee frowns at me before he's taken away. I give a sigh of relief and go back to Treasure town with Skitty. She's very happy with herself; she's talking about our battle. This is the kind of Skitty that's good with becoming an adventurer. She needs more confidence.

I only just tune in to what she's saying.

"It was awesome! I was like POW, and Drowzee was like whoa! We were amazing! This should happen often!" Skitty tells me excitedly, "Did you hear what Magnezone said? He said the he'd send our reward over! Imagine that! Money! I wonder what kind of dough he'll hand over. He should know how hard it was."

Money… That would be good. It would definitely be better then when Chatot took our hard earned cash for 'guild fees'. Guild fees my arse.

We get back to Treasure town and we are soon bombarded with local townspeople congratulating us on saving Azurill and apprehending Drowzee.

"I didn't know that we get _this _kind of coverage after we've done something like this," I whisper to Skitty.

"Oh yeah," Skitty answers, "Treasure town just love it when something big like this happens. We're a small town and a small town's new is…well, small. That means they go ga ga over this. Also, Azurill and Marill are so sweet and everybody adores them."

I nod in response as I try to slip my way through the crowd. I trip on the way, though, because I was trying not to burn anyone with my flame tail thing, and land on a Chimchar. A male Chimchar.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I apologize and get off of him. He chuckles awkwardly.

"It's okay. Were you trying not to burn anyone with your fire ball?" he asks and scratches his head.

"Yeah…" I mumble, "My name is Chimchar. And you are…?"

"Chimchar also. I'm a dude, though."

"Nice to meet you then. I better go now; I'm off to the guild." I explain and try to scurry off.

"No way! You're an exploration team at Wigglytuff's guild?!" he practically shouts. I cover my ears. He's almost as loud as Loudred.

"Actually, I'm training to become an exploration team at the guild." I tell him with only one good working ear.

"That's so weird, my partner and I just signed up today!" he tells me. I nod and act polite.

"Who's your partner's name?" I ask.

"Skitty. If you see him, don't make fun of the fact that he's a male Skitty." he tells me. Wait WHAT?!

"That can't be true! No way!" I shout, "_My _partner's called Skitty, and is a Skitty! Except she's a girl."

We both walk until we get to a well. We then sit down near the well and try to take this all in. I can't say anything. So basically, I've just met a guy (who's kinda cute) and he's pretty much got the same life as me. That's insane! Seriously! Well, we can't exactly have the same life because I'm actually a human.

"Chimchar?" I ask. This is going to get weird calling him that, "Have you been having any visiony headaches lately?"

He goes silent for a moment, a frown on his face. He looks suspicious. Scared, almost.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have. But it's been weird because I've had one about an Azurill who I don't even know."

It's final, then. He's a human. OMG, HE'S A HUIMAN! I'VE FOUND ONE OF MY KIND! OMG! Should I tell him? Maybe it's just a coincidence? I decide to tell him, but quietly, just in case someone is listening in to our conversation.

"I know you're a human," I whisper to him.

I see him turn pale. "A human? N-no… I'm not one of them… I'm totally not one of them."

"Yes, you are! But it's okay, 'cause I'm one, too! I got turned into a Chimchar and landed up on a beach. That's where I met Skitty!" I explain, still whispering.

"No…that can't be. I haven't found one who's just like me…"

"Aha!" I exclaim and stand up, "So you are one! This is great! I've found someone like me! I'm not alone!"

I start to dance, but not a Pokemon dance, a dance that only a human can know. I start to hum the song 'Stayin Alive' by some old geezers.

"You know that song?" he asks me.

I stop dancing. "Of course I do! I was a kid when it came out!"

His shoulders relax a little and he smiles. He then scratches his head.

"The thing is… I don't know how I ended up on the beach, or have any memory of my life as a human," he tells me.

"I don't know my past, either, but Skitty is helping me through it." I say. He nods thoughtfully.

"Skitty's helping me, too," he adds.

I nod, and accidentally, I start to cry. Only droplets fall down my cheeks, but soon I'm bawling.

"Woah, what happened?" Chimchar asks me.

I think about it for a moment. I have nothing to cry about, don't I? I mean, I just found someone else who's just like me. Who's got almost the exact same life as me (except he's a dude). So why am I crying?

I then realise. "It's been so long knowing that someone knows what kind of predicament I'm in. I mean, when I tell people that I have amnesia, they pat my back and tell me that they get what I'm going through. But they don't, do they?! They're just telling me that to make me feel better. But you can't make me feel better if they knew what I was going through. I don't have any family, any friends, and I certainly think life's going too fast for my liking," I stop for a minute to catch my breath, and carry on. "There have been countless nights with me tossing around asleep wondering what it would be like to get back to a human. Overall, I'm scared, no, terrified. I just want my family, or someone who can give me the smallest bit of information. I just… Want to go home."

Chimchar looks at me with sympathetic eyes. "I know what you're going through," he tells me. I shake my head until I remember he _does _know what it's like. He's just like me. Lost, uncertain and scared. So very scared.

"Thanks," I say and he wipes away my tears, "Thanks for all of this."

He nods. "No problem. Anytime."

I smile weakly until I remember Skitty. She's probably worried sick. I mean, I _did _just run off with a complete stranger.

I stand up. "I must go back to Skitty. See you at the guild, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you," he whispers and I run off back into Treasure town.

Before he's out of sight, I look back and smile. A secret smile only meant for the two of us. So he knows he's not alone. And his smile in response tells me that I'm not alone, either.

* * *

**Kinda deep, I guess. I was just in the mood for some drama. Sorry to all of you that wanted loads of humour and action in this chapter! Maybe next time, because A Random Human's writing the next one. Talk to her about it if you want some of that.**


	11. Meeting the Other Partner

**Hi, guys! A Random Human wrote this awesome chapter, so I hope you like it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 11: Meeting the Other Partner

**Skitty's POV**

"Come on, Chimchar! Where are you?!" I huffed, pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs heading up to the guild.

"Hey, did you say that you were looking for a Chimchar? Because I am too..." I noticed another Skitty stood there, giving me a strange look. Hang on a second! ANOTHER SKITTY!

"Y- Yeah! She sh- should have been h- here a while ago!"

"Okay then. I'm kind of looking for a guy... Say, are you from around here?" Wah! A male Skitty asking ME about where I come from! I think that I went from pink in the face to a bright red in the face.

"Are you okay?"

"M- Me?! Um... Yeah! I forgot to ask your question though... I live relatively far from here, but I am here whilst I'm at the guild..." The guy's face lit up then.

"You go to the guild too?! I only just joined up with my partner, Chimchar. A guy who used to apparently be a human." Hold on there for just ONE moment... A male Chimchar who used to be a human and lost all of their memories.

"That happened to my partner Chimchar, who isn't a guy..."

"Woah! We must have a lot in common, miss!" Wow, a cute Skitty who happens to be a guy... And he talks really cute too!

"Anyway, where is Chimchar?!"

"I know, I was meant to meet my partner here a while ago..."

"I want to hurry on into the Guild and grab some dough for arresting a villain!"

"Hehehe... So you like money quite a bit?"

"LOADS! But stupid Guild fees mean I don't have as much..."

"Chatot, let me guess?"

"Yes! Someone who understands my pain!" I LOVE THIS SKITTY! I mean, he understands me more than anyone here, he has a partner in a similar situation as mine AND he knows how I feel like when Chatot takes – No! Steals! - Our hard earned money!

"Sorry for taking my time, Skitty! I met someone!" I noticed Chimchar ran over to me, followed by- Oh. My. Arceus.

The other Chimchar.

"I see that you two have met too?" Both Chimchars laughed, noticing my face. What? Skitty is really cool!

"Yep!" Skitty laughed, noticing me stumbling around on my feet before I fell over.

"Ouch!"

"Come on, Skitty. Get up! If you want the money..." I bounced right back up to my feet then.

"Money!" I laughed maniacally, running up the stairs.

"She does that often?"

"Only when she knows that she will get money." I heard the two Chimchars then talking to each other. Once I was at the top of the stairs, I turned around and growled.

"You three are SO SLOW! I WANT MONEY!" My partner rolled their eyes before running up to me.

"Fine then, Skitty... But seriously, you need to go to some sort of money councillor!"

"A money what?"

"Someone who helps you with your money obsession..."

"Hey! I'm not obsessed! I just... Like money!"

"Yeah, which could mean you have an obsession."

"I don't! Money is... My precious!" I huffed, in an annoying, husky voice. Why I think of a ring saying that? I have no idea...

"Obsessed!"

"Not!"

"Skitty, you are obsessed and you know it!" the other Skitty laughed as he and his partner went into the guild. I kept up arguing with my own partner as to whether I have an obsession or not before we went into the guild.

"Hey! If you want Team Chatty, go to those two! We only joined today!" I noticed the other Chimchar and Skitty getting hassled by our Guild mates. They all stopped and looked between us four.

"Who the HELL is who HERE?! I am so F***ING confused!" Loudred yelled. That annoyed me, so I decided to jump over to him and use sing down his ear, making him fall to the ground snoring loudly sometimes and quietly at others.

"Okay, those two are Team Chatty! Yup!" Bidoof laughed, pointing at me and my partner.

"Now then, Team Chatty, about the money you earned-" I zoned out as Chatot began to talk about the money. Am I really obsessed with it? Maybe I am...

"Oh my Arceus, you didn't say anything once Chatot brought up money!" Chimchar yelled once Chatot left.

Yes, I'm obsessed. It's official.

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure did! Review! ^_^**


	12. Time Gears

**Hi guys, I'm back for another chapter. Hope you like it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 12: Time Gears

**Chimchar's POV**

After the disappointing news of Chatot giving us barely any money, we have an early night. When I mean 'we' I mean Skitty (girl) and I. Chimchar (boy) and Skitty (boy) are cool, but they had to dash off to Treasure Town after dinner because they had a quick errand to run.

We get to our dorm and get ready for bed. We then lie down on our beds. To be honest, I just want to sleep. I'm tired, and battling an outlaw drains you. Unfortunately for me, Skitty wants to stay up and talk (which is rich coming from her, because she's the one that wanted an early night).

"Are you awake?" I hear Skitty whisper to me. I roll over, annoyed, but I don't like ignoring Pokemon.

"Yes," I manage to say.

"I was thinking," she starts to say, "that maybe there's a connection between your and your dreams. You know the dizzy spells?"

I nod my head.

"Maybe it's to do with you becoming a Pokemon,"

I nod my head again. If there was a connection, then maybe, if I could find more about me becoming a Pokemon. Would people blab and tell everyone that I'm a human, though? I decide the push that thought out of my head.

Skitty then starts to talk again. "Want to hear something else?"

"Go on, then," I say.

"Good," Skitty says. "I want to tell you something about the Pokemon world."

This piques my curiosity. "What is it?"

"Time Gears," Skitty tells me. I frown into my bed. What kind of word is 'Time Gears'? What is it all about? The word gets my heart going, as if I recognise the word. Familiarity makes me want to know more.

"Tell me more," I plead. I'm really interested now.

"Time Gears," Skitty begins, "are gears that are placed around our world. There are five in total. They could be placed anywhere. In a cavern, or a volcano. In a forest, or an underground lake. They are very important. They control the time in our world, keeping everything in balance."

Skitty pauses and yawns. I guess she's tired, too. I want to know more, though. I nudge her to carry on.

"Now I anyone was dumb enough to steal a Time Gear, then it would be terrible. A calamity. Even outlaws and bad Pokemon know to stay away. It's that serious. It could ruin our world, turning us into beings we wouldn't want to even think about."

I shiver. Who would be stupid enough to even _think _about stealing a Time Gear…?

I shake my head, and go to sleep.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

A shady Pokemon sprinted through a dark, grassy forest. The Pokemon was searching for something, and was sure that it was nearby.

He swivelled around a corner, wiped rain from his wet face. He then stopped, staring at something. A magnificent sight. Too bad it wouldn't be great any longer.

"Finally," the Pokemon said to himself, "it's here. It's finally here! A Time Gear."

The Pokemon reached up towards the platform the Time Gear lay. He plucked it from there and ran off.

"One down, four to go," he muttered.

This Pokemon was Grovyle. And he just stole… A Time Gear.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you like it!**


	13. Feelings?

**Here it is guys! Hope you like it. A Random Human wrote this one.**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 13: Feelings?

**Skitty's POV**

I groaned as me and Chimchar got our typical wake up call. I mean, come on! We fought a flipping outlaw yesterday! Can't we make up for losing money by having just an extra five minutes sleep?! I then felt Chimchar try to nudge me up. But... I'm exhausted because of all of that time gear talk that I started last night...

"Skitty... Come on..."

"No..."

"Skitty, you have to!"

"No way!"

"You will meet the guy Skitty..." I jumped up and rushed out quickly, before tumbling into our fellow guild mates, knocking them over like a row of dominoes.

"Skitty! Watch where you are going! And... Could you please get off me? This is getting kind of... awkward..." Eep! I crashed into Skitty!

"Ohmygoshi'msosorryespeciallyifthisisaw kwardandshouldigetupnow?!" I then had to gasp for breath after that, because I just yelled everything out as a single word with no stops for breath.

"Please..." I then jumped up and quickly edged to behind Chimchar. She had only just got here, and was confused as to why everyone was in a sprawled heap on the floor.

"How did this happen? I assume you have something to do with it?" Chimchar then asked, before I gulped and nodded.

"I ran into Skitty and knocked everyone else over..." Chatot then stood up and gave me the 'you had better explain why you caused that problem or else I am going to push you out of that window and into the ocean right now' look. And boy, that is a scary look. "I'm sorry! Loudred swore at us to wake up again!" I yelled, bursting out crying and hiding behind Chimchar.

Chatot then glared at Loudred. "Bidoof yelled to wake me up, so I woke everyone else up!" Bidoof was now to blame for this.

"Wigglytuff asked me to get him a perfect apple, yup! But I yawned and he was upset that I didn't, but I didn't know where they were, so I woke up Loudred because he knows!" And it all leads back to our own guild master. Oh, Wigglytuff...

"I blame Skitty~!" Wigglytuff then laughed, and I looked at myself then the other Skitty.

"Which one?!" We both then yelled, before Wigglytuff put on these creepy eyes before towering over us both.

"Both of you... I mean, you only met recently, and your love for each other-"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM! YUCK!" I then ran upstairs, hoping to see if I could do anything to keep myself busy from the Job Bulletin Board. I then got hit in the face by Dugtrio, who was changing the jobs listed.

"Don't deny it, Skitty. You like him!"

"I don't. It was bad enough being near a guy Skitty before my older brother evolved!"

I then slammed the board into Dugtrio's face before grabbing a random job that would be difficult so I forget this horrible morning. Chimchar then ran over to me.

"Ignore them. They are probably desperate, and want to hide it." I grinned and nodded.

"Oh, and we should tell someone about the unconscious Dugtrio behind the bulletin board..."

"So you knocked him out?"

"Yes, I did. He f***ed me off. And I might just take my anger out on everyone else before I- I mean we, do this job." I then jumped downstairs and used sing.

"Hasta la vista, baby." I grinned, using one of my favourite film references before jumping up the stairs.

"Seriously, Skitty? I'm sure that you have been stuck in front of a television set before you came out here for your whole life..."

"Sort of... My brother always did the work and stuff, so you get the idea."

"Lazy sister, busy brother?"

"Yep. My life to a teen before I came all of the way out here!"

"Oh, and what is the job?" I looked at it. I glared at it. I screamed at it. I jumped on it.

"MY BROTHER! HE'S GONE AND LOST HIS MOON STONE FROM OUR PARENTS IN MOUNT BRISTLE! WHERE DROWZEE TOOK AZURILL!" Chimchar then gave me a strange look.

"Your brother?"

"A Delcatty. He is a pain in the butt, and treated me a bit like dirt, so that is why he never cared if I always watched TV!"

Still... It's my brother... But I swear, if Chimchar and I accept this... He has some explaining to do as to why he lost the moon stone!

**What will happen next? Please review! **


	14. Moon Stone Retrieval

**So sorry that I haven't updated in ages! My computer was dismantled, so… Um, here's the next chapter, though!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 14: Moon Stone Retrieval

**Chimchar's POV**

I sighed and smacked my forehead. "Your brother is an idiot," I told Skitty. She looked pale, but angry. We better take this job and find it fast!

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the male Skitty shouted. He tackled me to the side and shoved Skitty away. "This is our job! We called it!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! THIS JOB IS FOR US!" Skitty protested. "The person who posted it is my idiot brother!"

"Your brother?" I turned around to see the other Chimchar. He walked over to us.

"How did you wake up?" I asked him before he could say anything.

He grinned mischievously. "My male Skitty friend, here, woke up because he realised his undying love you're your Skitty-"

"I DID NOT, DAMNIT!" Skitty (male) screamed. I shook my head. From now on I'm going to call the male Skitty, Skit, and my Skitty, Kitty.

Chimchar (I'm going to call him Chimmy) and I doubled p with laughter at the hopeless two. When will they confess?

"Anyway," Kitty rudely interrupted, "we need to do this job."

"Oh, please? Please let us do it?" Skit bowed down to us. I called Kitty over for a huddle. We agreed to split the money fifty/fifty. We get the Green Gummi, though. And the Oran Berry.

The guys reluctantly agreed and we set off for Mt. Bristle.

"Um, which floor did you say it was on?" Chimmy asked me.

"The eleventh floor," I confirmed.

"There isn't one, though! The tenth floor was where we found Azurill and Drowzee!" Kitty pointed out.

I nodded. How could this make sense? There can't be an imaginary floor!

"Let's just go there and see?" I suggested. The others agreed and we set off.

In the dungeon, we helped each other out. When a Geodude was about to pummel me, Chimmy SMASHED HIS FACE. When Kitty was about to get hurt, Skit barged him out the way. We worked as a team. I even started to think about joining our teams together.

I was just wondering if I'd get another dizzy spell. I still don't know why I get it, and neither does Chimmy. I'll have to ask someone smart about it later.

"Move out the way!" I ordered Skit. He jumped out the way, just before I hit a Starly with an Ember. I high-fived Kitty (though it made her fall down) and we continued.

Once we got to the tenth floor, we all stopped. We looked around. It was the same as it was after Drowzee had left: Creepy and dark. I shuddered at the thought of poor Azurill's cries. I shook it off, though, and walked to the stone wall on the other side of the cavern.

I looked up and down the stone wall. There's something that I can't quite put my finger on. I looked below me, and saw a little hole. Then I remembered!

"Guys!" I called them over. They ran to me, frowns on faces. "I've had an idea!"

"Well?" Kitty pushed me for the information.

"Okay, so you know that Azurill was brought here against his own will, right? Well, Drowzee took him here because he wanted to get the 'treasures' through this little gap." I pointed to the little gap, which was pretty much a hole.

"Your point is?" Skit asked rudely.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Anyway, I was just thinking: What if the eleventh floor was through this gap? I mean, nobody's ever been through here, right? This could be a breakthrough to exploration history!"

Kitty and Skit looked at me like I just announced that I was pregnant. Thankfully, Chimmy cheered me on.

"I like your thinking, Sherlock!" he said.

"Why thank you, Watson!" I said, pleased.

"Not to break your idea or anything, but we're too big to fit through this hole. That's why Drowzee got Azurill." Skitty stared at the hole after what she said.

"Yeah, and we can't just get Azurill, he'd be forever creeped. And I don't wanna go all the way down again," Skit whined.

These Pokemon are too lazy!

"Why don't we try breaking it?" Chimmy suggested after he'd eyed the gap for a little while.

"Yeah! You two," I pointed to Kitty and Skit, "use your Tackle. We'll try and punch it, or use Pound."

We all nodded and got to work. After a little while, though, we'd only managed to dent it. I punched it especially hard and my hand started to throb. Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy.

"Kitty, I'm having a dizzy spell," I said weakly. I managed to see Chimmy collapse with me just before I passed out.

I suddenly see a Piplup with a smile. "Welcome to Starter Cove. All the Pokemon inhabited here are starters. If you're looking for a stone of any kind, then go through this cave to masters Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin."

Then, the image ends and I woke up.

"Are you two okay?" Kitty asked when she saw me awake.

"Yeah," I croaked.

"Me too," Chimmy added.

"You had a dizzy spell?"

"Yep," he groaned the confirmation.

"What did you see?"

"Well, I saw us using all are moves at once, and we broke down the wall," he told us.

"I saw us going through the hole and us ending up in the place called Starter Cove. There were blue skies and hot weather. It was a starter paradise!" I chipped in.

"Maybe," Skit pointed out, "if we put the two together, we'll be able to get through!"

"That's a great idea! Let's DO IT!" Kitty shouted.

I nodded and we counted down for when we would do our attacks.

"Three…two…one!"

* * *

**There it was, guys!**


	15. Getting into Starter Cove

**Hi guys. Here it is:**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 15: Getting into Starter Cove

**Kitty's POV**

I yelped in pain when the four of us came in contact with the wall of stone. I fell back then, before getting helped to my feet by the other Skitty, who I think that I have heard Chimchar call Skit. The only thing is, w had only made a large crack in the wall. Chimchar (female) who I think I will call... Uh... Chima! Well, she is calling me Kitty, the other Chimchar Chimmy and the other Skitty Skit!

Moments later, when Skit (okay, I'm just going to use the same names as Chima!) called me over to help them crash through the wall with one final push, I realised that my leg wasn't as well as I thought it was.

"Kitty, what are you doing...?" Chima asked then, giving me a strange look as I dragged myself over to the other three. I grinned before responding then.

"Proving to my brother that he is a dumb fool, duh! Plus, he gets me all fired up!" Damn it, that reminds me of some sort of anime, with... Uh... some pink haired guy?

"Aye! I get that you would want to prove that to your brother! But what are you seriously doing?" I sweat dropped then, before facing Chimmy.

"I'm helping you guys so that I and prove to my brother that he's stupid!" The other three rolled their eyes, before looking at the large crack. "One last push?" The other three put on determined faces, before we attacked it. I had to slam into it with my tail though, unlike the others, due to my leg. Oh well, nothing that an Oran Berry or two won't speed up the healing for!

We crashed back onto the ground then. We had all thought that we had failed, but the one moment that we opened our eyes...

"We did it!"

"We broke the wall!"

"I don't believe it! You were right, Chimmy!"

"Wahoo!" We all pulled ourselves up then, and our mouths were agape as we looked around. It was absolutely nothing like the dreary Mt Bristle!

"So, this is the secret eleventh floor..." Chima whispered, nudging my side. I nodded, before we took a few steps (or hobbles) forward. It wasn't anything like I expected. At all. I thought that it would just be all drab, and plain. But boy, it wasn't. It seemed almost like a paradise for starter Pokemon! There are groups of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle in some places, Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil elsewhere, some places also had Torchic, Treecko and Mudkip! And there was six other different Pokemon there too... Turtwig, Piplup... Uh, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy, is it? I'm not good with the names of Pokemon that I, the world's most epic and money obsessed female Skitty, have not seen before. And then... There looked as though there was... Chimchar.

Now, one other Skitty is good enough for me, so I am glad that there isn't any other Skitty other than me and Skit. But I don't think that there has ever been a Skitty starter Pokemon before...

I turned to face Chima and Chimmy then, who were both looking around in awe. Skit was looking at the two of them too, with a smirk on his face.

"Want to be evil for a moment?"

"Oh yeah, Skit!"

"You get what I want to do...?"

"I do!"

"You two are getting married?! Kitty just said 'I do'!" Chima grinned. Chimmy grinned too, as I went bright red in the face, just like Skit...

"You may now kiss the bride!" Chimmy then laughed, pushing Skit over to me.

"I have Sing and I'm not afraid to use it!" Chima and Chimmy burst out laughing then, just before we thought that somebody was watching us. I got terrified then, and instead of latching onto the closest thing to me (Skit) like I would usually do, I latched onto Chima, not caring if her tail would burn me.

"Hey... Just relax. I think that I know who is watching us! I had a dizzy spell after all, and if I remember correctly, we were stood right here!" Moments later, a Piplup emerged from the shadows, and smiled. He/She/It must have known that we weren't enemies!

"Welcome to Starter Cove. All the Pokemon inhabited here are starters. If you're looking for a stone of any kind, then go through this cave to masters Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin."

"Just like my dizzy spell..." Chima whispered then, and I began to think. These dizzy spells show Chima and apparently Chimmy the future. I wonder if I will get lots of money...

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure did! Review, please!**


	16. Getting the Stone and Meeting Siblings

**Okay, so I don't know why, but I'm going to reply to reviews in my author's note. Mainly because I'm super lazy. I know, I'm ashamed, but I don't really care.**

**TrainerNaps: It's soooo funn! :D I love writing it so much! Especially as a collaboration! You should totally try it. It's so rewarding. ;)**

**XWhiteChanX: Yay! I love the nicknames I made up! They're really...unique! (Not... -_-) They so wanna get married, we all know it! They're so hopelessly in love, it's annoying! Why can't they admit it, though? SINGSHIPPING IS AWESOME! I wish I could think of names like that! :P**

**pokeninja6600: I know it's cool. ;) I feel pretty proud that I made something totally original! I bet some people who are in cahoots with the Pokemon TV series companies will read this, then totally steal it... :( That'll suck. Oh, well! Time to like in the present! :)**

**DitDitto: Thanks! *gives you a cookie* Maybe you could tell me how the other chapters are like? :/**

_**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Getting the Stone and Meeting Siblings!

* * *

"Uhhh, sure," I finished lamely, looking at the Piplup with embarrassment. I had no idea this place would be so…intimidating! I'm mean, my own kind, frolicking about with happy faces, and starter charisma? If someone had told me that I'd find a place called _Starter Cove_, I would've laughed, and then called them psycho.

But now I'm here. I looked at Kitty, and she was looking through the mouth of the cave, to where the stone that Kitty's stupid brother lost. I looked, too, but I didn't see anything. All I saw was utter darkness.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Kitty whispered in my ear, motioning to what looks like a dead end.

I shrugged and sighed, "There's only one way to find out…"

"FIGHT!" we both shouted, laughing.

The Piplup looked at us then face palmed. He muttered in a very low and manly voice, "Why did the boss have to pick them?"

''_The boss'?_' I thought, frowning at the Piplup who noticed my looks and ran off.

"Let's just go through the cave," Skit suggested, and started to walk off.

I smiled fondly as we walked, taking great care to see everything. Everyone here looked happy, eating Oran berries, singing and smiling. In the real world, all everyone wants to do is fight. And the mystery dungeons keep popping up, which makes you have to fight, even if you don't want to! I know that I agreed to help Skitty out, but I want to go home. I don't remember home, though…

A Torchic started to run alongside us, telling us that we should hurry along, as Kitty and Skit aren't really allowed here.

"What do you mean?" Chimmy asks angrily.

The Torchic gives us an exasperated look. "Since they are Skittys, and not starters, they have a half an hour visiting pass. When that time expires, all the starters have to eliminate them, against our own will. The good thing is, time passes really slowly here. One minute is one hundred and eighty seconds."

The Skittys mulled it over and agreed to the terms and conditions. I just gulped and urge the team to carry on.

When we got through the cave, I gasped. Everywhere, there were stones. Fire Stones, Water Stones, Leaf Stones, Thunder Stones, even Everstones! They were all colour coordinated, in little piles. Next to the Fire Stone pile was a Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar and Tepig. Next to the Water Stone pile was a Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup and Oshawott. Next to the Thunder Stone pile were pictures of electric type Pokemon, like Pikachu, Luxio and Voltorb.

'_I guess they can't be here because they're not starters,_' I thought, staring.

On a big podium, in the middle of the cavern, was a Moon Stone, looking very ravishing. I scratched my head, and took a step towards the stone that we needed. Out of nowhere, a creamy, slightly yellow fur coloured fox with tufts of fiery red fur inside the ears and on the tip of the tail. Next to the fox was a blue frog, with what looks like white gloves on, and baggy white fur on its back. Next to the frog was a chipmunk with what looks like a green helmet, with tufts flowing up straight, claws, and a petite little tail.

"I," the fox said, "am Fennekin the fire fox."

"I," the frog said, "am Froakie the water frog."

"I," the chipmunk said, "am Chespin the grass chipmunk."

"We are the new additions to the world," they all said in unison. I stared at them again, not really believing that they look so AWESOME, yet have such LAME voices.

"You're here for the stone, yes?" Chespin asked, looking at Kitty.

"Yeah," she agreed, looking very bewildered.

"We would be delighted to give it to you… Under one condition," Fennekin told us, nodding her head.

"You have to answer our riddle." Froakie walked over to us, and handed Kitty a slip of paper. Kitty looked at it, her brow furrowed in confusion. She then screamed in anguish, and passed it to me.

The slip of paper had a picture of the inside of a random log cabin. There was a stove, a match, a lantern, and a candle. I cocked my head to one side, and then turned the paper over. It read:

"_You are extremely cold, and you stumble upon an empty log cabin. You find these items in the cabin. You can only light one of the things to get warm. Which one will it be?_"

I tapped my foot on the stone floor impatiently, trying to think about the answer.

"How many answers can I have?" I asked the trio.

"Only one," Fennekin supplied sadly, yet maliciously.

"WHAT?!" Kitty screeched. She ran over to me, and head butted me on the stomach! I stumbled back slightly.

"Oof!" I exclaimed, clutching my stomach. "That hurt!" I then shouted at Kitty.

"You have to answer this correctly!" she ordered me, biting her tail with nervousness.

"No pressure, then," I heard Chimmy murmur sarcastically. I grinned to myself, and concentrated on the riddle at hand.

Hm… This riddle seemed hard, yet the answer is dangling in front of my face screaming: "COME AT ME, BRUV'! THE ANSWER IS HERE!"

I shook my head as I contemplated. I then squealed. I looked at the trio and queried, "I've got the answer. Should I write it down, or just tell it to your face."

"My face, please," Chespin chose with such a funny voice, that my team all burst into fits of giggles. After I had composed myself, I looked at the trio again.

"You have to light the match, so that you can light the others up with the flame still burning on the stick," I decided, feeling very satisfied with the answer.

Froakie stared at me with such hate, that I almost thought that I had got the riddle wrong. Fortunately, he reluctantly said, "You've got the riddle right… Here's your precious stone."

Froakie picked up the stone in slippery hands, and then passed it to Chimmy. Chimmy clutched it tight; making sure nothing would jump out at us and mug the hell out of us.

"Uh… How do we get home?" Skit asked Fennekin and Chespin, who seemed nicer than the frog.

"I'll help!" Fennekin said, and then uttered an inaudible word.

Suddenly, I felt the ground shake. I felt my feet being catapulted off the ground, my body flying through the air. I clenched my eyes shut, hoping that maybe if I didn't see my future accident, it won't hurt as much. I landed on something hard, which felt like my arm was being wrenched out its socket.

* * *

I woke up, to see a Delcatty in front of us, lying on a grassy bed, bored. I frowned at him, and then looked around the area I was in. My friends were on the floor, unconscious. They looked so…peaceful. Too bad that I would have to wake them at some point.

I looked at the Delcatty, who hadn't noticed us (is this guy dumb, or what?!) yet. I got up, getting ready to feel excruciating pain on the arm that I thought to have dislocated. To my surprise, it didn't hurt at all! In fact, it felt pretty nimble, and ready to take on anything!

"Yo," I whispered to the Delcatty. He looked up, and then screamed.

"Shut up!" I ordered the screaming Pokemon, covering my ears.

"Don't mug me! Don't kill me! I'm sooorrryyy!" he pleaded, tears spilling from his eyes like a waterfall.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you! Jeez!" I assured him, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Oh, okay… Got any money?" he asked happily after his meltdown.

I sweat dropped, staring at Delcatty. "I see where Kitty gets it from, then."

"But can I have money?" he pressed, giving me the eye that only Kitty could pull off.

"No," I told him sternly.

"What? Why?" he whined, stamping the ground a little.

"You're such a little kid. Just like her."

"Like who?"

"Your sister."

"My sister?!" He looked over towards the two Skittys and Chimmy at my feet. I shook my head with disappointment again, how could he not notice them, when Skitty was SNORING?!

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"What are you here for?" he asked, almost bored of the conversation we were having. The nerve of him…

"To give you this." I pried the Moon Stone from Chimmy's hands, and delicately gave it to Delcatty.

"The stone?! YAYAYAY!" Delcatty jumped up and down with joy.

"Uh… What's the reward?" I asked lamely, tapping my foot.

"Huh? Oh, no reward!" he told me cheerfully.

"WHAT?!"

After all we've been through, squeezing through walls, answering a really hard riddle, and getting hurt a LOT through this little adventure, we get NOTHING? Just like that?

"Yup~! Since Skitty's family, it's like she's doing me a favour! Most sisters do that!" Delcatty (who I'm going to call Del) supplied.

"Whaaa?!" I tried to comprehend this. How stupid of an excuse was this?!

"That's how life is."

So no money? Aw, damn, that sucks. Wait, am I getting like Kitty now? Oh, boy, I hope not! She really has a problem! She might need therapy for that!

Suddenly, I felt Kitty stir from on my foot.

"What happened?" she mumbled, looking like a cute kitten.

"No reward…" I told her sadly glaring at Del.

"WHAAAATTT?!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review, too! :D**


	17. Picking a Fight

**Here's a very quick update, just for you guys! But first, replies to reviews!**

**TrainerNaps: Really? Cool! :D Yes, sometimes you just want to write something by yourself! Ooh, finding a decent partner can be hard! I was just happy that A Random Human was a good writer! ^.^ Yeah, I tried to make Del like an obnoxious jerk. I guessed it worked! It _is _common courtesy. It's like a tradition! ;)**

**Gemstone Gal: No, no, no, no! It's fine! I do that, too! Seriously, it's okay. :D And yesh, it was a reference. We both love Fairy Tail, that's why! :P Del is a pretty crap brother, he's even worse than what I'm imagining as Giovanni being a brother. ¬.¬**

_**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon. **_

* * *

Chapter 17: Picking a Fight

* * *

Almost as soon as the others and I got back to the guild, I felt depressed. Oh so depressed. No money, thanks to my deprived, horrible, conniving, spiteful and unappreciative brother! I can already imagine Chatot's face…

Scary and angry. After all, after every job, he just hops over to you and snatches your reward! I'm so stressed out! What will he do?!

Take our very little amount of money?!

Kick us out?!

Humiliate us?!

Ugh, this is horrible!

I knew that I was stressing out far too much than would be healthy for me then.

"Kitty? Kitty, hello! Kitty to earth, come in Kitty!" I snapped back to reality then, before realising that it was just Skit there. The other two seem to have gone a bit ahead without us. Aww, they look cute together! I bet it would be hilarious if they somehow knew each other as humans, before they lost their memories!

But then, I decided that it would probably be polite if I responded to Skit

"Huh...? Oh… Hi, Skit…" I mumbled under my breath, simply because I genuinely not in a good mood whatsoever, before I started to drag my feet walking forward.

It hurts a lot doing that, but it is worth it, being a depressed little Skitty…

"Don't go just yet! I need to ask you something!" Eep! W- what would he want to ask me?! I- I'm not that secretive, after all! A- And if it is what I think it is, we've not known each other for that long! "That was your brother, right?" Phew, not what I thought what it could potentially be…

"Yeah, that horri-" I got cut off! Boo…

"I get it. He's like you, and hoards money, doesn't he?" What?! Moi?! Hoard?!

"HEY! I DON'T HOARD MONEY! But he does."

"Well, surely you shouldn't just let him get away with taking the stone without a reward, right?"

"Oh course, you fool! Ah, I get it! You want me to knock him unconscious, and we drag him back to the guild, and get Wigglytuff to cry and get a reward from him! Genius!"

"That isn't what I meant! Just don't let him keep the moon- And she's gone."

My stupid brother! I knew that because he hated me, he wouldn't give me a reward, especially with my friends around! But if I confront him by myself… He has no excuse, as I can easily force him! I kind of don't like showing how much I hate him in front of others, but when it comes to just me and him… I can easily show him.

Then I noticed him relaxing under a tree, laughing to himself. Moonstone to one side… And money to the other! "That Chimchar was so easy to trick! Plus, I'm older than those kids, so I deserve this money!" That made me mad then. He absolutely took advantage of my friends whilst I was sleeping! He's done that to me enough… But doing it to my friends…

"OI! FAT, UGLY AND IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Oh, I never noticed you there, sister. I don't know why you are talking to yourself though."

"I was talking to you, dimwit! How come you didn't give us a reward for getting OUR moon stone back?!"

"You're family. You have to give me benefit of the doubt."

"Grr… You do know that because of where the moon stone was, if me and one of my friends who is just ador- Uh… A great friend! Yeah, a great friend could have been killed! Now, give us a reward for getting the moon stone, or I will knock you out cold and I will take the moon stone!"

"You are so pathetic, sis! You can barely hurt a little Joltik!"

"Oh, you are so in for it now!"

My brother got to his feet then, and shot a glare at me, before he pushed his money and our moon stone into a bush. "Well, so are you. You caused me so much trouble by running away! There is a reason why I find this moon stone so important, okay?! It is because it is the only thing left of our parents. Plus, I did EVERYTHING for you! You could at least pay me, your elder, some respect!" That made me so annoyed then. He neglected me for my entire life!

"I hate you so much!"

"You want your silly reward? Fine. Take my money. See if I care. But when you find out that I have died from starvation-"

"Kitty, we have to go! It is getting late!" I noticed that the other three had come back to find me then. So, shooting a glare at my brother, I walked back over to my friends. Well, at least not after taking a tiny bit of poke from my brother. He still has mountains of the stuff, so who cares?!

As soon as I reached the three of them though, Skit hit me over the head with his tail. "You shouldn't have run off on us, you know! I reached the other two when they were almost back at the guild, so we had to backtrack for you!"

"And we're sooooo tired!" Chimmy complained, before looking at me and Skit with a smirk. "For making us backtrack like this… You two have to admit that you love each other!"

"GYAH! Your team member is horrible, Skit!"

"Okay, we're going back now!" Skit yelled out, before trying to run back.

"No, you two are doing what he said. I need to see my sister humiliated to make up for her violent outburst."

"MY VIOLENT OUTBURST?! DON'T YOU MEAN YOUR VIOLENT OUTBURST?!"

"Ugh… Am I the only one who just wants to go and sleep?!" My team mate then mumbled, before I huffed, and used sing on my brother…

And Chimmy.

"Let's go." I snapped then, before I trudged back to the guild, leaving the Skit to drag Chimmy back too.

"That was a bit harsh, Kitty…"

"It's what I had to do. My brother and Chimmy were really getting on my nerves…"

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad…"

"Chatot."

Silence.

It was an awkward silence between Chimmy's sleeping then.  
It was very awkward.

Until Skit dropped Chimmy, making him snap awake, both he and everyone else with their jaws wide open.

"WE'RE SO DEAD WHEN HE ASKS FOR THE GUILD FEE!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews make us update faster!**


End file.
